Hanasaki Sumire
| eye color= | family= Hanasaki Yurika (Sister) Unnamed deceased parents | home= Tokyo, Japan | jpnvoice= Itou Kanae | engvoice= Diana Kaarina | nicknames= Sumire-baachan | occupation= Idol School Gardener | affiliation= Symphonata Productions Prism Force Nagareboshi Academy | type= Bright | style= Neon retro | color= (#5fef40) }} (花咲菫) is the main protagonist of the Symphonata! project and is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is a former Prime Artist ranked idol until she got into a near-death accident that caused her to go into a coma for years. Before she woke up, she was given the task to bring back the true meaning of being an idol, as the timeline she woke up disregarded it's true meaning. Sumire now works as both an idol and a gardener in Nagareboshi Academy. Her catchprase are "I'm awesome" (私は最高 watashi wa saikyou) or "I'm number one" (私は一番 watashi wa ichiban). Biography The oldest idol and self-proclaimed leader of the idols of Symphonata Productions, Sumire strives to be number one at anything. Whether would that be an audition, competition or daily live charts, she cares nothing else than her name written next to "1". She may act self-centered, but she also cares for the people around her...well, in a vague way. Character Description Appearance Sumire, despite being sixty-five, looks like a twelve year old girl. She has long purple hair worn in pig-tails held by ribbon or hair ornaments. Her short bangs frame her face, and she has turquoise eyes. For Sumire's significant outfits, please check Hanasaki Sumire/Fashion Guide. Personality Sumire is a self-centered and materialistic female adult who is obsessed with being number one and cares a lot for money. Though being the oldest of her fellow idols, her physique and mental traits didn't mature along with it. She has a soft spot, which she rarely shows. Hobbies and Skills Sumire, as a veteran idol, is good at singing, dancing and has quite a good stamina. She enjoys gardening and money hunting in wishing wells. Series Description History and Background Sumire was a popular idol back then and was at the peak of her career until a terrible incident that killed her family happened. She ended up being very depressed and made many failed attempts on killing herself. However, she ended up being "killed" in an accident instead. While at a coma-like state, she dreamt of a beautiful woman who told her that it's not yet her time to pass away and gave her a second-life and a permanent physique. In this second-life, she has to fulfill a mission she doesn't know about before she can grow to her original age's physique. In Symphonata! In episode 1, Sumire and Yurika arrived in Symphonata Productions for the first time. Once they arrived in their dressing room, assigned to them by the President, they met more idols (the other future members of Prism Force) who claimed that the room are theirs. They got involved into a major argument. Aftermath, they consulted the President about the situation and were told to share the room instead, much to their dismay. Back at their house, Sumire was discouraged to continue her mission but was motivated by Yurika that through her experience and abilities, she can continue her mission. Relationships Hanasaki Yurika Yurika is her younger sister. Despite, how she relies on her for most of the housework, Sumire deeply cares about her and will do her best to protect her at some sort. Charlotte Vert Sumire met Charlotte in her dream. She was the one who gave her the mission and saved her and Yurika as revealed in the first episode. She is annoyed of how vague Charlotte can be. Covered Songs Name Etymology Hanasaki (花咲): Hana (花) is the kanji for flower, a reference to her love for flowers while saki (咲) means to bloom, an action buds do when it's time for them to open up their petals. Sumire (菫): Sumire (菫) means violets in Japanese. Violets are dark purple flowers that symbolizes truth. Trivia *Sumire's original concept was supposed to be an actual old lady who was magically turned young again by a mysterious person for that person's motives and was never planned to be a protagonist on any of Usagi's fanseries. **Another of her original concept was that she was originally calm, wise and friendly but was turned into the opposite during the final production. This was in order for her to become more interesting. **Sumire didn't have her hair tied into twintails yet and was planned to have wavy hair, similar to that of Yurika's. The hairstyle was later given to the said character. *Sumire is the oldest human character in the series. Despite looking young, she is referred to as a grandmother by her friends. *Sumire has a collection of rice cookers hidden in a vault room in her house. *Sumire graduated from college when she was twenty-years old. Category:Main Characters Category:Members of Prism Force Category:Symphonata! Category:Bright Idols Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Scorpio Category:November Births